


Thor/The Avengers - Snøbarnet Trailer

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Drama, Embedded Video, Fanvideo, Gen, Trailer, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post-Avengers] A black and white magpie watches over the bedside of Loki, miraculously survived to the battle against Thanos, and puts into Frigga’s loving care. The small bird’s a death messenger and a relentless sentry and even more too.<br/>
From Jotunheim to Asgard, from Midgard to Hel, the seeds of a bloody past will bloom in monstrous flowers, because Hela seeks vengeance and she will go any distance to embrace him again.<br/><i>Him</i>, the child of night and snow who choose another skin and another mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor/The Avengers - Snøbarnet Trailer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snøbarnet [Il figlio della neve]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/742785) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 



  
  



End file.
